Butterfly Kisses
by Fallen-Angel189
Summary: Up again. Oneshot. Based on the song by Bob Carlisle. Ginny's reflections.


A/N: Yes, its been done several times before, but I was listening to the song that inspired this and I thought hey, why not give it a shot? The song is Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

That song was on again today. And the memories came flooding back. I was standing in my kitchen, making myself some lunch. Harry was at work and I was alone, listening to the muggle radio. And I couldn't help it. I cried. It has been so long and it still feels like yesterday that I lost them. I can still see my Dad, in front of all those people, singing it at my wedding.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride"  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried"  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Oh, the memories that song brings back. Dad pushing me on the old rope swing down by the pond. Helping me pick daisies to give to Mum for the table. Hot cocoa with him, Mum and Ron at night in front of the fire while my other brothers were at Hogwarts. I would give so much to be able to go back and do it all just once more.

_Sweet 16 today She's looking like her mama a little more everyday One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

I remember Christmas at home, back from Hogwarts. The look on Dad's face as he watched me open my presents. Makeup and jewellery. I think it was then when he realised I was growing up. He pulled me aside just before we left to go back, and hugged me tight. "You'll always be my little girl" he whispered into my ear. I just smiled and pulled away.

And at my wedding. The same look on his face again. Just two years later. He looked so happy for me, but there was a hint of sadness showing on his face. I'd never seen him cry until that day.

_All the precious time Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair "Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

I could feel his eyes on me as we walked down the aisle, but I was too busy looking at Harry. Until we got to the end and suddenly realisation hit. Those were my last few minutes as a Weasley. My Dad hugged me. And once again, said those words. But this time I didn't pull away. This time I cried.

"You'll always be my little girl."

And so my new life began. We were just about to eat and he stood up. And sang. He sang the same song that he used to sing to me when I was little. He would tuck me in, and sing it softly to me. Then he would kiss me on my forehead quietly go downstairs.

I will never forget how the tears ran down his cheeks as he sang. How every person in the room was silent, even my twin brothers. I can't forget my Mum, tears running down her cheeks. Harrys hand in mine. As I made the change from a Weasley to a Potter. Another beginning.

Two weeks later, my parents were killed by one of the few remaining Death Eaters, left behind after the destruction of Lord Voldemort. We buried them side by side in the cemetery just down the road from the Burrow. At the time it felt more like the end, rather then a new beginning. But slowly the pain eased, just slightly. Until I heard the song today. I couldn't bring myself to listen to it or sing to it. Until today.

Harry came in about halfway through. He saw me, in a chair and he had the saddest expression on his face. He put on hand on the small bump on my stomach. And he sang along with the rest of the song, Butterfly kisses.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._


End file.
